


to destroy in reverse

by mondegreen (teesandjays)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, the thing makes no sense in context out of context whatever who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teesandjays/pseuds/mondegreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's becomes easier as time goes on - letting them go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to destroy in reverse

**Author's Note:**

> i will never stop laughing because i wrote this for a friend way back early in season two before peter pan was even mentioned in the show because i thought WHY THE HELL NOT IT'LL MOST PROBABLY HAPPEN
> 
> ha ha ha i don't even watch the show anymore who cares have a thing

"Come with me," he whispers, trying not to let the desperation he's feeling leak into his voice. From the way Peter tenses slightly he can tell it's a lost cause. 

"We can go anywhere you want," he continues in that same quiet little voice and it's so unlike him that Peter wants to scream. He wants to scream at him until his voice goes hoarse and hit him until his fists are bruised and bleeding, until the rage that's burning him from the inside out finally dies out because this isn't his Killian. No, the Killian he knows is loud and brash and obnoxious, and he doesn't do this. 

He doesn't beg, doesn't leave his heart bleeding out in front of him for the entire world to see and he definitely doesn't ask Peter for things he knows he can't give him.  
"Don't," Peter snaps. 

Killian blinks at him slowly before he reaches out a hand towards him and Peter recoils violently, taking a stumbling step back. And just like that it's like a wall's been wedged between them, his eyes shuttering closed, as blank and empty as the first time he saw them and wondered who'd hurt him in his past to put that lifeless look there. 

"Don't," he says again, softer this time watching with something akin to regret as Killian purses his lips and nods once before looking away. 

He lets it linger for a moment before shoving it down and locking it away where he won't feel it unless he looks for it. It's becomes easier as time goes on - letting them go. But this time, a hint of it creeps back up and for a bright, burning second his heart hurts as he watches him walk away.


End file.
